A Different Story
by Crimson Dragon Devil
Summary: Hicca is tired of being treated like a baby that could die from the smallest scratch. So she decides to proves she's not the hiccup they think she is. But what will that goal lead her to doing? What troubles will she face?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first How to Train Your Dragon fic so don't be afraid to tell me if I'm doing something wrong. Hiccup's a girl and is a bit braver, but she'll still freak out when she's not determined to prove she's worth something.**

**So please enjoy and review! (But no flames please)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**This is Berk. It's twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located on the meridian of misery. My village is, in a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunset. The only problem are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have...**

"Dragons." A girl gasped as she slammed the door shut as a giant fireball was blasted at her.

**Most people would leave, but not us. We're vikings and we have stubbornness issues. It could be good or bad depending on the situation. **

She rushed out the door, hearing people shouting at her to get back inside or that she's going to get killed. She dodged man after man after woman, trying to stay out of the way.

**My name is Hicca. I know it's a great name, but not the worst. Parents think a terrifying name will keep the trolls and gnomes away. Though it's not like our charming viking demeanor wouldn't do that for us.**

As a huge blast of fire knocked her off her feet, a large man jumped on top of her. He yelled in her face before saying good morning in a cheery manner and going back off to fight the dragons. She got up and continued to run, zig zagging through the chaos and trying to stay out of the way. More people yelled at her to get back inside or what she was doing there. Then a giant man looked around for a dragon to either kill or capture.

**That's Stoik the Vast, the tribe's chief. They say when he was a baby he popped the head clean off a dragon.**

Stoik grabbed a cart and threw it a a dragon, knocking it out of the sky.

**Do I believe it? Hard not to considering the things he does.**

He was then approached by another viking, "What have we got?"

"Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks, and one Nightmare."

"Any Night Furies?"

"Not yet."

"Good. Now Hoist the torches!"

Hicca had made it through the chaos and into the forge on the other side of town.

"Nice of you to join the party. I thought you got carried off or eaten." shouted the smith.

"Who me? No, they would have no idea what to do with all this." She flexed her arm, nothing really showing as she did.

"They need toothpicks don't they." he joked.

**The meathead with an attitude and a changeable hand is Gobber. I've been his apprentice since I was little... well litter.**

Just then a fireball hit a house and caught it on fire.

**See? Old village, lots of new houses.**

A villager yelled fire and Hicca saw five kids her age run at the fire with buckets of water and put it out. Only to have it go up in flames again.

**That's Snotlout, Fishlegs, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and Astrid. They get to go out and put out fires while I'm stuck in here. Their job is not only so much better than mine, but it's also a job I can handle but not allowed to do.**

**Fishlegs is a heavy boy with a brain. He's read every book on dragon we have at least 20 times and has all of them memorized practically word for word. The only problem is he's a bit... okay a lot, of a coward. He's normally the first to run. He's also one of the only people in the village who will talk to me.**

**Snotlout is, as much as it pains me to say, my cousin. I know right? We're nothing alike at all. He's all brawns and no brain and can't wait to be given the title of chief over me. He also always tries to flirt, impress, and get Astrid to be his girlfriend. It always fails.**

**Ruffnut is the female of the Thorsten twins and loves to cause chaos, mischief, and destruction. But she can still be a girl, she just doesn't like to. If you put her and her brother next to each other there's next to no way to tell them apart. She's another of the only people who talk to me, but it's a secret.**

**Tuffnut is the male of the two and love to do the same things as his sister but just annoyingly instead of mischievously. He's immature and could annoy even the most patient person in the world. He's also kinda sexist, but that's why he has Ruffnut as a sister to set him straight. The two get into fights all the time and now no one ever bothers to stop them since they're right back at each other's throats by the time we get them separated and let go of them.**

**Finally there's Astrid. She's the best viking-in-training in our age group and you don't want to mess with her. She's great at wielding an ax and great at speaking and giving orders. If I don't get the position of chief she'll probably end up in an arranged marriage with Snotlout. But I'll try my best to not let that happen. She talks to me in secret too.**

As Hicca attempted to jump out and join the others, Gobber grabbed the back of her dress and pulled her back in. "Oh no you don't."

"But I have to get out there! You know better than anyone I can handle myself with a dagger. Besides, I need to prove I can be more than a hiccup; an accident."

"I know, but you'll need more than a dagger to kill a dragon. And you can't lift anything else."

"But that's why I have this! It will launch bolas for me." She tapped the device and it launched, hitting someone in the face and taking them to the ground. "Minor calibration issue that can be fixed. It's still in the early stages of being built."

"Just stop for tonight Hicca. Please."

I sighed knowing I wasn't going anywhere while Gobber was here. So she took the sword he handed her for sharpening and carried it over to the grinding wheel with little difficulty before starting to sharpen it.

**I'll get out there one day, I just have to bide my time. Killing a dragon is everything around here. A Deadly nadder would get me noticed and give me a bit of respect. A Gronckle would make the village respect me and not see the tiny girl I am physically and possibly get me a boyfriend. A Zippleback would give me twice the last two because it has two heads so twice the status.**

There was more screaming and yelling to get the catapults ready for firing at the dragons. They had found the sheep at last, this has been the longest it's taken for the dragon to find the sheep. You would think that we could just put them underground at night, the dragons wouldn't be able to ge to them then.

**Then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best viking go after them because they can light themselves on fire. If you succeed well enough in dragon training you get to kill one before you graduate. **

"Reload! I can take care of this monster." Stoik said as he grabbed his hammer. He watched as it climbed the tower and got his hammer ready to bring down on its head. He brought it down on its head, dazing it and then hitting it two more times and knocking it down from the tower.

**But the best prize is the one dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the...**

"Night Fury!" someone shouted. Hicca looked up from her sharpening just as the whistling of the Night Fury's shot started. People scrambled and shouted to get down to stay safe from its strike. A purple-blue ball of fire struck a tower and it fell in on itself as it burned to the ground. Vikings who were on the tower jumped down to the safety of the ground below.

**The Night Fury never steals food, never shows itself... and **_**never **_**misses its target. There has never been a single person to ever take down or kill one and that's why I'm going to be the first.**

"Man the fort Hicca! They need me out there." Gobber yelled running out the door before turning to face her again. "You. Stay. There. You know what I mean." Gobber then charged into the smoke clouded air.

Hicca dropped the sword and grabbed the bola launcher and ran out the door with it. She dodged person and dragon one after the other, once again ignoring the calls for her to go inside. But they couldn't chase her, too busy with fighting off dragons to stop her and take her back to the forge. She dashed up a hill and stopped at the edge of the cliff before hitting a lever and opening the launcher. Hicca put her eye to the sight and got ready to shoot.

"Come on, come on. Give me something to shoot at." She watched the sky closely and saw a dark and fast moving shadow. She took her chance and fired the bola, hitting her target and watching as it tumbled to the ground. "Yes! I hit it! Did anyone see that!?" she cheered.

But the cheer dropped when she saw the Monstrous Nightmare behind her. "Except you. Why did it have to be you?"

She pulled out the dagger she kept in her brown fur vest before crouching down, ready to spring at any time. Which wasn't very long. Soon enough the dragon leapt at her, lighting itself on fire and she jumped to the side, dodging the hot flame. She ran at it before darting in a different direction as it shot a fireball at her and striking it quickly before running away from it again. She kept doing this until a large figure appeared behind it and smashing its head with his hammer.

"You're done now dragon." Stoik said. He hit it again as the flames around its body died and noticed the little slash marks that looked like they came from a dagger. He knocked it out with one more strong strike to the head and ordered it taken to the cages for dragon training before looking at Hicca. Stoik noticed the dagger in her hand before she hid it behind her back.

**Oh, and did I forget to mention that Stoik isn't just the chief, but also my...**

"Hey Dad, sorry I left the forge." Hicca said as her father's eyes landed on her.

Stoik raised an eyebrow at her, "Was it your dagger that caused those marks on the dragon? I want the truth Hicca."

She looked at the ground and bit her lip before nodding, almost scared as she thought she was going to be yelled at again. It wasn't the actual yelling that scared her, it was the fear she had of disappointing her father even more. "I also shot down a dragon with the bola launcher I made. It landed somewhere past Raven point."

Stoik had no idea what to say, nor did the other vikings that had surrounded the did a scrawny fishbone like Hicca take on a Nightmare and come out with just a few burns. "W-well then, get to the house now. And Gobber, make sure she gets there, I need to finished things here."

Gobber nodded and took Hicca's arm, taking her to the house on the top of hill in the middle of the village.

"I doubt she did it, she's way too skinny and weak to do anything like that." Snotlout said. Hicca merely gazed at the ground harder as her cousin got hit by Gobber, Ruffnut, and Astrid.

"Did I make him mad Gobber?" Hicca asked once they were at her house. Gobber shook his head.

"No he isn't lass. He's just shocked you managed to take on a Nightmare and only come out with a couple burns. Lass, that's not something many have been able to do. But he doesn't believe you shot down the dragon with your thingy. Now stay here until your father gets back. There. Here. You know what I mean." Gobber said as Hicca laughed a bit. The smith left after that and Hicca bolted to her room and changed from her dress and leggings into a pair of pants and a shirt. She then grabbed her sketchbook and a pencil before running out the back door and into the forest to search for the Night Fury she shot down.

* * *

**Alright. Chapter one is done! I hope you guys liked it and will favorite, follow, and review, see you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Encounter

**I'm sorry! I'm alive and well! I'm so sorry for the wait! It's the end of school and things are getting kinda busy with that and at home because I'm (hopefully) moving at the end of the month. But once summer starts I should be able to get things out faster, maybe update once a week if I can. And if no that, then once or twice a month. But updates should definitely be faster!**

**Anyway, on to this story. Thanks to those of you who have already favorited, followed, and reviewed**

Hicca had been looking for hours now with no sign of the dragon.

"Well this proves I'm a total screw-up. How do you even lose a dragon for Odin's sake!?" She was tempted to hit her head off a tree, but stopped when she saw an uprooted tree and a lot of broken branches. Hicca's curiosity got the best of her and she started following the wreckage.

Once she pushed past one fairly large branch, she saw it. The Night Fury she had shot down the previous night. She could only stare at it, she was still in shock she had really shot down the dragon vikings have never even seen! She hadn't realized it, but she was slowly moving towards the dragon as well; once she did notice, all she had to do was put out a hand and she would be able to touch its scales.

But as she was about to, its eyes snapped open and she stumbled backwards with wide eyes. She stared at it and calmed down as she saw it was just as scared as she was at that moment. It didn't want to die. It didn't want to be trapped here. No, it wanted to be flying high in the sky as free as it could be. It made her feel bad for grounding it, like she was the bad guy. So when she walked up to it a second time, she took the knife she had and started to cut the ropes of the bola around it. Every so often she would look the dragon in the eye to show she could be trusted and she would free it.

Once it was free, the Night Fury didn't pounce on her, but it stared at her as if questioning why she let it go. So she answered the unspoken question with a small and gentle smile.

"It wasn't fair that I could be free and safe while you were trapped and scared." With that the dragon bounded off away from the girl who had just freed it.

Once she thought it wouldn't be able to see her anymore, she collapsed against a rock, mentally exhausted. Hicca shook her head, she really wasn't viking material after all if she couldn't even kill a downed dragon.

~XXX~

Stoik was on the other side of the island in a tavern was trying to get the other vikings to go on another hunt for the dragon's den.

"Come on! We're close, I know it! Let's give it another shot and find that nest before they end us all!" Many shook their heads no or seemed unsure of what to do or say. "Whoever stays will have to keep a very close eye on Hicca." Everyone immediately shouted their approval that they would go with Stoik.

"Just let me pack my undies." Gobber spoke.

"Oh no, you are going to stay here and train the young ones." Stoik stopped him.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Alright, but only if Hicca is allowed to."

"Are you crazy!? Of course she can't!"

"She showed ye last night the lass can! The girl took on a Nightmare, if that doesn't get your approval I don't know what will. Hicca can't stayed sheltered her whole life Stoik, ye know that."

Stoik sighed and nodded, giving his approval that Hicca could train. Gobber nodded and left for the forge in hopes of finding the young heir there.

~XXX~

Gobber was right to look in the forge, Hicca was in the room he had set aside for her to work on her own projects in privacy. "Hicca! Lass, ye can go home for the day. Yer father wants to talk to ye."

Hicca looked up with slightly widened, "Why? Is it about last night?"

"Somewhat but he also has something else he want to talk about. I'll leave that to him so get going lassy." Gobber tapped her lightly with his hands to get Hicca going to which she giggled and left with a wave and a promise to come back later. "Aye, what a lass she is. Just like her mother."

~XXX~

Hicca opened the door to her house at the top of the hill in the middle of the village and walked in. "Dad? What did you want to talk about?"

Her father turned around with a smile that slightly scared her. "You are starting dragon training tomorrow with all the other kids."

"WHAT!"

"I'm also going on another hunt with the others for the dragons' nest. You'll need this." Stoik dropped a hammer as big as Hicca into her arms, almost falling to the ground as she caught it.

"B-but Dad..."

"And this too, it was made from your mother's left breastplate. I have a matching one."

"This is way too one-sided." she murmured as he shoved a helmet onto her head. "But Dad, why all of the sudden? I thought you never wanted me anywhere out of the house or forge?"

"You proved yourself last night when you took on that Nightmare. You're in it whether you like it or not."

Hicca wanted to protest so badly, say she no longer wanted to kill dragons, but she knew it was no use. Once Stoik had his mind set on something he got it, it's why he was chief instead of his brother. So she sighed and hung her head, "Fine."

Stoik smiled and patted her back before sending her off to bed since it was getting late. But once in her room, she snuck out the window and ran to Astrid's house, throwing a rock with a note tied to it through her open window before running to Ruffnut's and doing the same thing. Then she ran to the place on the note where she wanted to meet them at. It was a small cave they had discovered playing tag one day that was too secluded to find on purpose unless you knew it was there. They started meeting there when they wanted to talk. And not even ten minutes after she got there, the other two entered the cave.

"What did you need to talk about? Your note sounded urgent." Astrid asked, Ruffnut nodding in agreement. She wasn't always a knucklehead who loved chaos.

"My Dad want me to start dragon training with you guys tomorrow." Hicca replied.

The girls stared before frowning, almost unsure of what to think. They knew something had changed in Hicca since last night if her sudden trip to the forest was anything to judge by. So Ruffnut spoke next, "So, what are you going to do? Is there something else you're not telling us?"

Hicca shifted her feet and pressed her lips in a thin line, "Yeah, but I don't know if I should tell or not."

Astrid giggled a bit, "Hicca, you have always been different. I wouldn't be surprised if you befriended a dragon for Thor's sake!"

"Yeah, wouldn't be too surprised if you were riding one too." Ruffnut agreed with her own giggle.

"Well, you know how I was saying I shot down a Night Fury, I did. When I went to the forest I found it tied up in the Bola I launched and injured. When I tried to kill it, I couldn't, I just couldn't. I looked at its eyes and saw so much fear and wanting to be free. I saw me. I couldn't kill it so I freed it. But when it was free the fury didn't attack me at all, it just looked at me and ran away."

Astrid and Ruffnut stared at Hicca like she was crazy, they couldn't believe it. She had the chance to kill the Night Fury and freed it instead!

"So, the night fury is still somewhere on the island?" Ruffnut asked. To reply Hicca merely nodded and bit her lip.

"We have to kill it! Hicca you could have just killed the entire village!" Astrid shouted.

"B-but, it didn't attack me. It looked like it didn't want to kill or hurt me. Please, just let me show you! Please!" Hicca begged Astrid, unwilling to let the life she spared die.

Astrid and Ruffnut looked at their friend's desperate face before looking at each other and back at Hicca. Ruffnut walked over to Hicca. "I say we give it a go. It might end the fighting between us. Otherwise I would say kill it. I don't want to take the chance of Tuffnut dying before I kill him."

The girls laughed and Astrid nodded in agreement. She was reluctant, but willing to give Hicca the chance she's been denied since birth. "Fine, but if you don't want to hurt dragons then how are you going to get through dragon training?"

"Well, through the night fury I could learn the dislikes of dragons and their weak points and use it to my advantage."

"That should work. Are we going today or tomorrow?"

"We should go right now before the sun goes down too far." Ruffnut interrupted. Hicca and Astrid looked at the female twin before nodding and walking to the exit of the cave, on their way to find where the night fury ran off to.

**Ok, I should have the next chapter out faster than this time but no promises. I know exactly what I'm gonna do next chapter so that will speed things up considerably. But please bear with me! Sorry for any waits loneed than a month!**


	3. Chapter 3 - New Friend

**YAY! Fast update right? I admit it wasn't for the reason I wanted it to be for but hey, its up so I really can't complain.**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Hicca, Astrid, and Ruffnut had been looking for the Night Fury for about 30 minutes. Hicca took them to where she first encountered the dragon and from there they had followed a trail that the dragon seemed to have left. It wasn't very obvious, but these girls knew the forest well and could see the slight differences of the trees and ground. Some trees were missing branches and the soil was disturbed more than it should have been.

Soon enough they came to a clearing in the forest where there was a cove, you could call it. They saw the dragon laying by the lake in the cove, but they weren't sure if it was sleeping or not. They put their weapons down and climbed down the edge as carefully as they could and sat on the rocks near the wall. Hicca pulled out her notebook and drew a quick sketch of the Night Fury in front of them.

"Hey, I'm going to try and get near it. If it wanted to hurt me it would have after I freed it," she spoke.

Astrid and Ruffnut seemed reluctant to agree but they couldn't argue with Hicca's reasoning. "Alright," Astrid said, "But be careful got it?"

Hicca nodded and hopped off the rock as she put her notebook back in her pocket. She walked toward the dragon quietly and cautiously, not wanting to alert it or think she was a threat that could harm it. But her discreteness ran out when she stepped on a twig, she almost slapped herself for it, and the dragon looked up right at her. She froze momentarily but relaxed and put her hand out, slowly stepping towards the Night Fury once more.

"It's alright, I don't want to hurt you okay?" Hicca stopped a few steps from it and looked away, keeping her hand out in front of her. From what she knew, dragons could closely observe one's actions and decide if they were trustworthy or not. Hicca wanted to prove she could be trusted so what better way then to put her own hand on the line. She could hear the gasps from Ruffnut and hear Astrid slamming her hands against the rock, both trying not to run to the small girl and pull her away from the embodiment of death itself. She sent a smile their way as she felt the night fury put its head against her hand and looked back at it and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Hicca. Is it alright if my friends come over too, they won't hurt you buddy." The dragon snorted but kept its head on her hand so Hicca took it as a yes and motioned for the girls to come over. They did so carefully, sure the dragon wouldn't hurt them but still tense because it had been drilled into them that dragons were bad. They each copied Hicca's actions and waited for the night fury to do something. Both girls surprised when it pressed its head to each of their palms as well.

They decided to spend the rest of the day there and waved goodbye to their new friend, saying they would be back tomorrow with food. Not once had it crossed their minds it might not be there the next day because they could tell he was lonely, its eyes speaking what his mouth couldn't.

* * *

**I know its short, but I really don't want to keep going on this chapter because I plan on a long one next update. Plus I have a slight case of writers' block with this so yeah.**

**Anyway, updates should be faster now. But no promises. I do have other stories I need to finish up too so sorry for any long waits. So I'll see you all later!**


End file.
